


Reunion

by princepixelbunny



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also this is just me yearning/typing out kin mems hkldfhkld, im new to ao3 sorry, updated whenever im not super depressed nd can write stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepixelbunny/pseuds/princepixelbunny
Summary: Kamal seeing Boris after the aftermath of Flower Kid. The gay ensues
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, kamal/boris, kamal/habit
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi im new to ao3 but i hope yall enjoy this thingie,, im gunna write their dinner date hopefully soon so. look forward to that i guess?

Kamal came in after the Flower Kid had left. Habit was on his knees, sobbing his heart out at the small but meaningful gift the child had given him. He didn’t notice his ex-assistant for several minutes after he entered the dentist’s office. 

Kamal stood in front of the doctor, practically vibrating with how nervous he was about this. The last time he had seen Habit, he was angry and sad. He pushed his only friend away. He knew he shouldn’t have walked out. He probably should have stayed. What matters is that he was here now, he told himself.

There was a break in the Russian's wretched sobs, just enough for Kamal to make a soft noise. He heard. His head snapped up, his pupils pin pricks.   
"Boris?" Kamal squeaked, unsure of what to say. The dentist broke eye contact, opting to stare at the flower instead. He seemed embarrassed.

"He-llo, Kamal." He sniffed. "I wasnst… expecting you. Sorree."  
"N-No need to apologize. I wasn't expecting to be here either…" 

There was a few minutes of silence. Neither of them knew what to say. It was broken by Habit rising to his full height, Kamal looking up to meet his eyes.  
His claw-like fingers tapped on the pot of the flower he was given.

"I'm sorry, Kamal." His baritone voice cracked, betraying his feelings.  
"Boris, there's n-" Kamal started.  
"No." Habit stated, with a lot of emphasis. "I'm sorry. I shouldntt have madef fun of youre teeth." Boris sobbed, his tears coming back with a vengeance. "You… You were my ofnly friend. I wasscared and i pushed you away."  
Kamal inhaled sharply. "I...I can't forgive you, Boris." 

Habit stared at the floor, watching his tears fall. He knew. "What you did… what you were going to do. I'm glad you didn't go through with everything. But I can't forgive you, not right now." 

Boris sobbed again. Kamal stepped forward. He reached up and put his hand on Boris' cheek. "Maybe someday." Kamal smiled a hopeful smile, trying to cheer up the gentle giant. Habit smiled wide, not bothering to hide his missing teeth. He pulled his ex-assistant into a hug, which was short-lived but desperately needed for both parties.   
"Wouldf… would you liketo go out to dinner sometimem? To uh… 'talk.'" He averted his gaze, a lop-sided smile crossing his face.  
"I would love that." Kamal felt like he was about to cry, too.   
They both exchanged their current contact details, and parted ways. Not as former coworkers, but friends.


End file.
